Alan C. Peterson
est un acteur américain connu pour son travail dans Shooter, tireur d'élite (2007), Sucker Punch (2011) et Narc (2002). Il a interprété le rôle d'un barman dans le troisième épisode de la série Highlander. Filmographie * 2016 : My Roommate's an Escort (TV Movie) : vieux Jimmy * 2016 : The Stakelander : Bat * 2016 : Recall : Tony * 2016 : Dark Harvest : Bernie * 2016 : The Amazing Gayl Pile (TV Series) : Mr. Oswald * 2016 : Spark : Zhong * 2015 : On the Twelfth Day of Christmas (TV Movie) : Alan Kramer * 2015 : Stonewall : homme en robe rouge * 2015 : Lost Girl (TV Series) : Light Fae Elder * 2015 : A Christmas Horror Story : Big Earl * 2015 : Olympus (TV Series) : Minos * 2015 : Schitt's Creek (TV Series) : Andy Roberts * 2015 : 19-2 (TV Series) : Patrick * 2015 : Odd Squad (TV Series) : capitaine * 2015 : 88 : Bob * 2014 : The Stanley Dynamic (TV Series) : Barkov * 2014 : Cold Feet (Short) : Herman * 2014 : Hemlock Grove (TV Series) : propriété du Templar * 2014 : The Dependables : LaRoche * 2014 : The Best Laid Plans (TV Mini-Series) : Dean Roland Rumplin * 2014 : Patch Town : Boss * 2013 : Done (Short) : Teddy Silverstein * 2013 : Art of Steal : Révérend Herman Headly * 2013 : Copper (TV Series) : J.E. Lovrich * 2011-2013 : The Listener (TV Series) : Ed / Clive Walters * 2013 : Cracked (TV Series) : Vlad * 2013 : A Single Shot : Cole * 2012 : The Conspiracy : Terrance * 2012 : The Samaritan : Miro * 2011 : The Case for Christmas (TV Movie) : Juge Stewart * 2011 : Good Dog (TV Series) : Dave * 2011 : Sucker Punch : Maire / Lighter Orderly * 2010 : Paradox : Sir Winston Churchill * 2010 : The Bridge (TV Series) : Elliott Buell * 2010 : Caprica (TV Series) : Chiron * 2009-2010 : Cra$h & Burn (TV Series) : Godjo * 2010 : GravyTrain : Sgt. Leroy Fatts * 2009 : Defendor : héros ou zéro : Radovan Kristic * 2009 : Carny (TV Movie) : Cap * 2009 : ZOS: Zone of Separation (TV Mini-Series) : Krijha * 2008 : The Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon (TV Movie) : Dr. Gilmore * 2008 : The Border (TV Series) : Malcolm Toal * 2008 : Tortured (Video) : Harry Rusick * 2008 : Je veux votre mari ! (TV Movie) : Stan Weatherly * 2008 : Les enquêtes de Murdoch (TV Series) : Edwin Dodd * 2007 : Across the River to Motor City (TV Series) : Angelo Boudreau * 2007 : Second Sight (TV Movie) : Dr. Rosenberg * 2007 : Une rivale dans ma maison (TV Movie) : Barish * 2007 : Smallville (TV Series) : Sénateur Ed Burke * 2007 : Shooter, tireur d'élite : Officier Stanley Timmons * 2007 : Crossing : Oncle Bunny * 2006 : Tragique obsession (TV Movie) : Roger Morgenstein * 2006 : The Jane Show (TV Series) : Alfred Maynard * 2006 : Le berceau du mensonge (TV Movie) : Johnny Smith * 2006 : This Is Wonderland (TV Series) : Monahan * 2005 : L'ambition d'une femme (TV Movie) : John Morvillo * 2005 : Stargate: Atlantis (TV Series) : Magistrat * 2005 : The Collector (TV Series) : Johannes Müller * 2004 : Le secret du Père Noël (TV Movie) : Mr. Terrell * 2004 : État d'alerte (TV Mini-Series) : Red Neck Driver (uncredited) * 2004 : The Cradle Will Fall (TV Movie) : Det. Charley Newkirk * 2004 : Scooby-Doo 2 - Les monstres se déchaînent : Faux Ghost Patron * 2004 : The Newsroom (TV Series) ; conducteur du bus * 2004 : Traffic (TV Mini-Series) : Yuri * 2003 : La loi d'une mère (TV Movie) : Texas Top Dawg * 2003 : Deathlands, le chemin du retour (TV Movie) : Harvey Cawdor * 2003 : Cody Banks: agent secret : Dark Agent * 2003 : Just Cause (TV Series) : Arthur Gatlin * 2003 : Deacons for Defense (TV Movie) : Gower * 2003 : Mutant X (TV Series) : Carson Bailey * 2003 : Street Time (TV Series) : Maurice Cohen * 2002 : The Eleventh Hour (TV Series) : Ozzie Johnson * 2002 : Andromeda (TV Series) : Bodey Gunyon * 2002 : Dead Zone (TV Series) : Bert / homme costaud * 2002 : Greenmail (Video) : Martin Case * 2002 : Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (TV Series) : Vince * 2002 : The Associates (TV Series) : Colin Everett * 2001-2002 : Soul Food (TV Series) : Det. Connor * 2002 : Narc : Freeman Franks * 2002 : Compte à rebours mortel : Gilbert * 2001 : Who Is Cletis Tout? : Henry Flatt * 2001 : Sept jours pour agir (TV Series) : Gen. Vladimir Sobchak * 2001 : Aux frontières de l'étrange (TV Series) : The Great Incanto * 2001 : A Glimpse of Hell (TV Movie) : MCPO Ziegler * 2000 : Freedom (TV Series) : Alan Mueller * 2000 : Dark Angel (TV Series) : Directeur Terrence Leeson * 2000 : P.R. (TV Series) : Manny Fornier * 2000 : Une blonde en cavale : Howdy * 2000 : Shanghai Kid : shériff de Saddle Rock * 2000 : New Blood : Frayerling * 2000 : Harsh Realm (TV Series) : Cook * 2000 : Un meurtre parfait (TV Movie) : Charles Elbot * 2000 : First Wave (TV Series) : Detective Walter * 1999 : Cover Me (TV Mini-Series) : Ziggy Barkowitz * 1999 : Noroc : Frank * 1999 : Stargate SG-1 (TV Series) : Canon * 1999 : Killer Deal (TV Movie) : Leo * 1999 : Total Recall 2070 (TV Series) : Deputy Chief Atkins * 1998 : Nikita (TV Series) : Able Gelner * 1998 : The Last Don II (TV Mini-Series) : Bazzini * 1998 : Les repentis (TV Series) : The Head * 1998 : The Defenders: Choice of Evils (TV Movie) : Vinnie Keefe * 1998 : Blackheart : Mel * 1998 : Laura's Happy Adventures (Video Game) : Diamond (voix) * 1997 : Face Down (TV Movie) : Transit Cop * 1997 : Wind at My Back (TV Series) : Battling Bob * 1997 : Mary Higgins Clark: Ce que vivent les roses (TV Movie) : Dakota * 1996-1997 : F/X, effets spéciaux (TV Series) : Kelly / barme * 1996-1997 : Tandem de choc (TV Series) : A.D.A. Brandauer / Sneed * 1997 : The Don's Analyst (TV Movie) : Nicky 'Tits' * 1996-1997 : Haute finance (TV Series) * 1996 : Giant Mine (TV Movie) : Tim Beuger * 1996 : Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years (TV Series) : Cooper * 1996 : Au-delà du réel - l'aventure continue (TV Series) : Motel Manager * 1993-1995 : Kung fu, la légende continue (TV Series) : Velasco * 1995 : Le justicier des ténèbres (TV Series) : Christopher Scheer * 1995 : Broken Trust (TV Movie) : Highland * 1995 : The Ranger, the Cook and a Hole in the Sky (TV Movie) : Bigger Hat * 1995 : Duo mortel : Cleaners Clerk * 1994 : Randonnée infernale (TV Movie) : Middle-Aged Man * 1994 : Traps (TV Series) : barman * 1994 : Intersection : Semi-Driver * 1993 : Born to Run (TV Movie) : Pitts * 1993 : Judgment Day: The John List Story (TV Movie) : Pete DiCicco * 1993 : Madison (TV Series) * 1993 : Secret Service (TV Series) : Derek * 1992 : City Boy (TV Movie) : Alar Vytas * 1992 : North of Pittsburgh : Station Owner * 1992 : Street Justice (TV Series) : Foster * 1992 : Highlander (1 épisode) **''Dose mortelle'' : barman * 1992 : Shame (TV Movie) : Joey the Patron * 1992 : Stay Tuned : Wrestling Referee * 1992 : Dirty Work (TV Movie) : Theo * 1992 : Crow's Nest : Louie * 1992 : The House on Sycamore Street (TV Movie) : Bruiser * 1991 : Christmas on Division Street (TV Movie) : Mr. Frenzell * 1991 : L'as de la crime (TV Series) : Mike (Roadblock) Torio * 1991 : Pure Luck : homme barraqué * 1991 : Dette de sang (TV Movie) : Oscar * 1991 : L'arme secrète : Lemke * 1991 : Run : Denny Halloran * 1991 : Les deux font la loi (TV Series) : Cy * 1991 : Mom P.I. (TV Series) * 1987-1990 : Vendredi 13 (TV Series) : Mike Riley / Louis Hunt / Frère Drake * 1990 Haut comme le ciel'' (TV Movie) : spectateur * 1989-1990 : Booker (TV Series) : Lesault / Hank Martin * 1990 : L'étalon noir (TV Series) : Mr. O'Connelly * 1990 : Le ranch de l'espoir (TV Series) * 1989 : Final Notice (TV Movie) : Norris Cotts * 1989 : Flic et rebelle : Big Ponytail * 1987-1989 : Un flic dans la mafia (TV Series) : Rico * 1989 : Destiny to Order : motard avec le pied-de-biche * 1988 : War of the Worlds (TV Series) : chasseur d'aliens * 1988 : Un duo explosif (TV Series) : Detective Thompson * 1988 : Alfred Hitchcock présente (TV Series) : Tommy * 1988 : Un Renoir sur les bras (TV Movie) * 1987 : Détective de mère en fille (TV Movie) : étrangleur * 1987 : Rolling Vengeance : Four Eyes * 1987 : La gagne : videur * 1987 : Ford: The Man and the Machine (TV Movie) : père de Ford * 1987 : Seeing Things (TV Series) : Jenkins * 1987 : Adderly (TV Series) * 1986 : Le bras armé de la loi (TV Movie) : Joseph Stenner * 1985-1986 : Brigade de nuit (TV Series) : Ewaschuk * 1986 : Doing Life (TV Movie) : Cudmore * 1985 : Beer : voleur * 1985 : Meurtre dans l'espace (TV Movie) : Vasilev * 1984 : Mrs. Soffel : garde (non crédité) en:Alan C. Peterson